Yugi's Family Secret Revealed
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: What happens when the truth is discovered? That Yugi isn't exactly human that he's something else... what is he you have to read to find out.


**Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, All DBZ Caracters belong to whoever created them. Any make up characters belong to me.**

**"Yugi's Family Secret Revealed"**

**Vegeta: Prince of all Saiyans.**

**Goku: A Saiyan, real name Kakarot.**

**Gohan: Goku's oldest son.**

**Goten: Goku's youngest son.**

**Pan: Gohan and Videl's daughter. Trunk's wife, and Yugi's mother.**

**Trunks: Vegeta and Bulma's oldest child, and Yugi's father. Unknown to anyone even him he's the reincarnation of Pharaoh Akunumkanon the father of Pharaoh Yugi and Pharaoh Yami.**

**King Kai: The trainer of warriors in Other World.**

**Yugi Motou: Trunks and Pan's son, the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle, and Yami's Hiraki.**

**Joey Wheeler: Yugi's best friend.**

**Tristin Taylor: Joey and Yugi's close friends.**

**Téa Gardner: Yugi, Joey, and Tristin close friend, she's the only one other then Yugi who knows about Yami.**

**Solomon Motou: A.K.A. Gramps. Friend of the family who took Yugi in when his family had to go into outer space for a while. Yugi took on the last name of Motou to keep up the pretence that he was Solomon's grandson.**

**Ryou Bakura: Bearer of the Millennium Ring and, and Bakura's Hiraki, and close friend of Yugi, Joey, Tristin, and Téa.**

**Yami: Pharaoh, and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle shares Yugi's body, and is very, very, very close to Yugi. Also close friends with Ryou, Joey, Téa, and Tristin.**

**Bakura: The spirit of the Millennium Ring wasn't always the nicest guy to Ryou. But, now they're as close as Yugi and Yami. He's also now, close friends with Yugi, Yami, Téa, Joey, and Tristin.**

_**"King Kai telepathic communication"**_

**-Yami to Yugi.-**

**/Yugi to Yami./**

**:Bakura to Ryou.:**

**(Ryou to Bakura.)**

**#Ancient Egyptian.#**

♦◊♦◊

**  
Chapter 1**

**"An Alien Among Them"**

**8:00 am**

**Yugi and the gang were in class. When suddenly the outside wall of the classroom was blasted into dust and Yugi leapt to his feet. Then a figure emerged from the smoke. Then the figure fired an energyball at Yugi, Yugi glared at the figure and flicked the energyball into another wall. Yugi narrowed his eyes in anger at the figure.**

**"You just pissed off the wrong Saiyans!" Yugi exclaimed in anger.**

**"KA MA HA MA HA!!!" He shouted in anger firing his kamahamaha at the figure.**

**The figure dodged.**

**"What bloodline do you hale from?" The figure asked as Yugi notice for the first time the figure was wearing Saiyans armor, and she was a woman.**

**"The royal bloodline, my grandfather on my father's side is Prince Vegeta." Yugi said.**

**Then she bowed in respect towards Yugi.**

**"My apologizes, sire." The figure said.**

**"Leave." Yugi commanded.**

**"Yes, sire." The figure said. **

**Then she turned and flew away. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi went into it.**

**"Yugi, what's going on?" Yami asked.**

**"I'm from outer space, my grandfather on my dad's side was prince of all Saiyans, and my great-grandfather on my mother's father's side is another Saiyan." Yugi said.**

**"Really?" Yami asked.**

**"Yep." Yugi said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi left it.**

**-Yugi, what was that attack you used on that woman?-**

**/It's an old family tradition./**

**-Really?-**

**/Yes, it's called a kamahamaha wave./**

**-Who started this tradition?-**

**/My great-grandfather, his name is Goku./**

**-He's still alive?-**

**/Yep./**

**-Amazing.-**

**/Not for a Saiyan./**

**-What do you mean?-**

**/Saiyans have a much longer lifespan then human, and their aging as adults is a lot slower./**

**-Is that so?-**

**/Yep./**

**"Class is dismissed until farther notice." The teacher said.**

**Then the class turned and walked out. Yugi started towards the Kame Game Shop, but, Joey, Téa, Tristin, and Ryou ran after him.**

**"Yug, what's up?" Joey asked putting a hand on Yugi shoulder stopping him.**

**"I'm an alien from outer space." Yugi said.**

**(Yugi's an extra-terrestrial, amazing.)**

**:I agree.:**

**"I gotta go." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi lifted off and flew away at high speed.**

**-Where are we going?-**

**/The mountain reign./**

**-Why?-**

**/That's where my great-grandfather lives./**

**-Really?-**

**/Yep./**

**8:30 am**

**Yugi stopped and hovered over Goku and Chi-Chi's house.**

**/We're here./**

**-So soon?-**

**/Yep./**

**Yugi flew down and landed in front of Goku and Chi-Chi's.**

**"GOKU!!!" Yugi shouted.**

**Goku walked out and smiled at Yugi.**

**-Who's that?-**

**/My great-grandfather./**

**-Oh.-**

**"What's up, Yugi?" Goku asked with worry in his voice.**

**"A Saiyan attacked me." Yugi said.**

**"What!?!" Goku demanded.**

**"I was in class and the outside wall was blasted into dust and a Saiyan woman came out of the smoke and fired an energyball at me, I blocked it, and then I fired a kamahamaha at her. I told her about Vegeta. Then I told her to leave and she did. But, the damage had already been done, my friends found out I wasn't human." Yugi said sadly.**

**-Yugi, they won't stop being friends with you just because they found out you're a Saiyan. You know that, right?-**

**/I know, Yami./**

**-Good.-**

**"It was great to see you, Goku." Yugi said.**

**"Yeah, it was great to see you too, Yugi." Goku said.**

**-Yugi, is everything alright?-**

**/Yeah, Yami./**

**-Good.-**

**/I should probably teach you how to use my attacks and other abilities./**

**-Why?-**

**/Because while you're in control you can use them as well, and one of these days you may need to use one or more of them while you're in control./**

**-Alright, then.-**

**/I'll start to teach you how to use them when we get back to the Kame Game Shop./**

**-OK, Yugi.-**

**"I better get back to the Kame Game Shop." Yugi said.**

**"Ok later, Yugi." Goku said.**

**"Bye, Goku." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi lifted off and flew off at high speed.**

**9:00 am**

**Yugi flew up to his bedroom window and opened it, then he flew in and landed. Then Yugi walked downstairs and into the front room of the house, which is also the actual Kame Game Shop.**

**"Hi, grandpa." Yugi said.**

**"How did you get in here?" Gramps asked in confusion.**

**"I flew in my bedroom window." Yugi whispered in Gramps ear.**

**-When do we start?-**

**/As soon as we get back in my room./**

**-OK.-**

**"I'm gonna go back to my room." Yugi said. **

**Then Yugi walked upstairs and walked into his bedroom. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yugi appeared in spirit form.**

**7:00 PM**

**Yugi, final finished teaching Yami how to use all of his abilities except his attacks.**

**"I'll teach you how to use my attacks tomorrow." Yugi said.**

**-OK.-**

**/Good./**

**"Yugi, dinners ready!" Gramps yelled.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. **

**"Coming!" Yugi yelled and ran downstairs.**

**"I made your favorite." Gramps said.**

**"Thanks." Yugi said.**

**Yugi sat down and started eating.**

**7:30 PM**

**Yugi finished eating dinner and stood up.**

**"Night, grandpa." Yugi said.**

**Gramps frowned worriedly. Yami appeared in spirit form**

**-Did me using your abilities ware you out?-**

**/Just a little bit./**

**-You sure?-**

**/Yeah./**

**-OK.-**

**"Night, Yugi." Gramps said with worry in his voice and on his face.**

**Then Yugi turned and walked upstairs and layed down in bed and quickly fell asleep, and Yami followed Yugi into bedroom. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**THE NEXT DAY 7:00 AM**

**Yugi woke up, he sat up and then he quickly got up and got dressed, he was wearing his famous leather sleeveless T-shirt, choker, belts and cuffs, his jeans, boots and jacket. Then Yugi walked downstairs. Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**-Mourning, Yugi.-**

**/Mourning./**

**Yami smiled at Yugi.**

**/Hey, Yami?/**

**-What is it?-**

**/I lost track of the days. What day of the week is this?/**

**-Saturday.-**

**/We'll go to the park as soon as I get something to eat and I'll teach you how to use my attacks./**

**-OK, Yugi.-**

**"Breakfast?" Gramps asked.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**Then Gramps put a plate with a stack of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and hashbrowns on the table and Yugi sat down and started eating.**

**7:30 AM**

**Yugi finished eating.**

**"That was delicious, grandpa." Yugi said.**

**Yugi walked out the front down and ran to the park.**

**/You ready to start, Yami?/**

**-Yeah, you?-**

**/Yeah./**

**"YU-GI-OH!!!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.**

**Yugi appeared in spirit form.**

**1:00 PM**

**Yugi finally finished teaching Yami.**

**/That's it Yami, you've got them all down now./**

**-Good.-**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.**

**"YUG!" Joey shouted running up to his best friend.**

**"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.**

**Yugi yawned. Joey frowned. Yami appeared in spirit form frowning slightly at Yugi.**

**-You OK?-**

**/I'm just a bit tired, I'll be fine once I get some coffee./**

**-You don't drink coffee.-**

**/I do, just not very often./**

**-Oh.-**

**"You OK, Yug?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Yeah, I just need some coffee." Yugi said.**

**"OK, come on. My treat." Joey said.**

**"Sure." Yugi said.**

**-You sure, you're just tired?-**

**/Yeah./**

**1:30 PM**

**Yugi and Joey were sitting at a coffee shop enjoying some coffee talking.**

**-Feeling, better, Yugi?-**

**/Yep./**

**-Good.-**

**"Yug?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"You OK?" Joey asked.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yugi appeared in spirit form. Then the Millennium Necklace in Yami's pocket started to glow brightly and Yami went into a trance.**

**YAMI'S VISION**

**Suddenly some men jumped Yugi. Then Yugi went ss3 and fought back. Then one of the men hit Yugi hard on the back of his head several times, Yugi collapsed to the ground unconscious, then Yugi powered down completely.**

**-YUGI!!!-**

**"HEY, LEAVE 'IM ALONE!!!" Joey shouted in anger.**

**Then the men ran off in fear. Joey ran to Yugi's side. Then they were in a strange building and a doctor walked into examine Yugi and perform some test.**

**"Sir, I'm sorry to say. But, those blows to the head your son has suffered have caused some major brain damage." The doctor said.**

**"How bad is it?" Trunks asked with worry in his voice and on his face.**

**"I'm not sure." The doctor said.**

**Then the Millennium Necklace stopped glowing and Yami snapped out of it.**

**"Yug, you OK!?!" Joey demanded with worry in his voice.**

**Yami nodded. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi went into it.**

**"Yami?" Yugi asked with concern.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"Are you OK?" Yugi asked with concern.**

**"I just had a vision of a future that I can only pray I'm wrong about." Yami said sadly.**

**"What was it?" Yugi asked.**

**"You were attacked." Yami said sadly.**

**"I was?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes. Then we were in a strange building, and a doctor walked into examine you and then the doctor said and I quote, I'm sorry to say but the blows to the head your son has suffered have caused some major brain damage." Yami said sadly.**

**"I know what that building was. It was CapsuleCorp." Yugi said.**

**"CapsuleCorp isn't that Kaiba's top competitor?" Yami asked.**

**"That's right, my great-grandfather on my father's mother's side founded CapsuleCorp." Yugi said.**

**"Really?" Yami asked.**

**"Yep." Yugi said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami and Yugi left it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.**

**"You OK, Yug?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"I'm fine." Yugi said.**

**-I hope we can change that vision.-**

**/I know./**

**"Yug, what's up man?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"It's nothing, Joey." Yugi lied.**

**-Why don't you tell him?-**

**/He doesn't even know about you./**

**-Oh yeah, I forgot.-**

**/Should I tell him?/**

**-I'll do it.-**

**"YU-GI-OH!!!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.  
**

**"Joey, there's something I have to tell you." Yami said.**

**"What is it, Yug?" Joey asked.**

**"I'm not Yugi." Yami said.**

**"What do you mean?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"My name is Yami, I'm the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.**

**"Really?" Joey asked.**

**"Yes, and I'm also called by my old title Pharaoh." Yami said.**

**Yugi appeared in spirit form. Yami looked at Yugi standing next him in spirit form.**

**-I told him for you.-**

**/Thanks./**

**-Do you want to take over?-**

**Yugi nodded.**

**/Please./**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**"Joey, a few minutes ago Yami received a vision from the Millennium Necklace." Yugi said.**

**"What'd he see!?!" Joey demanded with deep concern in his voice and on his face.**

**"Maybe he should tell you." Yugi said. **

**Yugi looked at Yami. Yami nodded in agreement.**

**"YU-GI-OH!!!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.**

**/Yami, you sure, you're ok?/**

**-I'm fine.-**

**"Suddenly some men jumped Yugi. Then Yugi transformed and fought back. Then one of the men hit Yugi hard on the back of his head several times, Yugi collapsed to the ground unconscious, then Yugi powered down completely. Then I shouted his name. Then you arrived and shouted in anger and I quote Hey, leave 'im alone!!! Then the men ran off in fear. You ran to Yugi's side. Then we were in a strange building and a doctor walked into examine Yugi and perform some test, and the doctor said to Yugi's dad and I quote Sir, I'm sorry to say. But, those blows to the head your son has suffered have caused some major brain damage. Then Yugi's dad asked worried and I quote. How bad is it? Then the doctor said and I quote, I'm not sure." Yami said.**

**/Yami?/**

**-What is it?-**

**/Forget it./**

**Gohan used Instant transmission and appeared in the coffee shop behind Joey.**

**/Yami, that's my grandpa on my mom's side./**

**-Really?-**

**/Yep./**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yugi stood up and smiled at Gohan.**

**"Hi, Gramps." Yugi said.**

**Joey jumped up and spun around to face Gohan.**

**"Hi, Yugi. Your mother's been worried sick about you. She said she hasn't seen you or heard from you in 3 years." Gohan said.**

**"I've been busy." Yugi said.**

**"Dat's your Gramps, Yug?" Joey asked.**

**"Yep. Gramps, this is my best friend Joey Wheeler." Yugi said.**

**"Hello, Joey. I'm Gohan." Gohan said offering his hand.**

**"Hi, Gohan." Joey said taking Gohan's extended hand.**

**-Yugi, you should go see your mother.-**

**/You're right./**

**"I'll fix not seeing mom." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi instant transmitted out and into the attic of the Kame Game Shop, and then Yugi walked over to a trunk and pulled some clothing out.**

**-That's way too small.-**

**/It's Saiyan armor, it's one size fits all./**

**-Yugi, there's a small hole in the butt.-**

**/I know. I'm gonna take a shower./**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then Yugi instant transmitted into the bathroom, and took a shower washing out the temporary dye. Then Yugi got out of the shower and changed his prescribe contacts one at a time from the amethyst colored ones and he put in the clear ones, then he put on his Saiyan armor and put his tail which Yami didn't know about through the hole. Yami appeared in spirit form. He blinked a few times in confusion.**

**-Yugi?-**

**Yugi nodded.**

**/Yep./**

**-But, you look so different. Your eyes and hair are black.-**

**/I know./**

**-You have a tail too.-**

**/Yep./**

**Yugi sensed something. Yugi screamed transforming into ss3. Then he instant transmitted out and instant transmitted to where Joey was being attack by a gang of thugs.**

**"You have no idea what you up against." Yugi sneered.**

**The leader laughed. Yugi instant transmitted next to the leader and kicked him back, then rushed forward at full speed and while the leader was still in the air he kicked him up further into the air. Then Yugi zipped up and slammed both fists together into the back of the leader's head, and the leader slammed into the ground leaving a small crater, then his men grabbed him and ran off in fear. Yugi smirked landing.**

**"Hey, thanks." Joey said.**

**Yugi turned to face Joey. Then Joey noticed the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck.**

**"Yug?" Joey asked in disbelieve.**

**Gohan used instant transmission to appear next to Yugi. Then stepped back slightly shocked.**

**"You're a super Saiyan 3." Gohan said in disbelieve.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Gotta go." Yugi said and instant transmitted out.**

**Yugi instant transmitted into Pan and Trunks house.**

**"MOM!!! DAD!!!" Yugi shouted.**

**Pan ran into the room Yugi was in and embraced him. Trunks instant transmitted in the same room as Yugi and smiled.**

**"Pan, didn't you notice Yugi's a super Saiyan 3?" Trunks asked.**

**"Oh my gosh Yugi, you've done it." Pan said.**

**"I love you, mom and dad. But, I have to go. I'll come by Friday and we can spent the whole weekend together." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi instant transmitted out, and instant transmitted into his bedroom at the at the Kame Game Shop. Then the sunset and Yugi realized what day it was.**

**"No." Yugi whispered.**

**Then Yugi instant transmitted out and to the park. Yugi started pulsing, his muscles started growing bigger, and Yugi's eyes were glowing red. Yugi started screaming as he transformed into a Saiyan ape. Yami used shadow magic to make the chain on the Millennium Puzzle grow along with Yugi. Yugi beat on his chest and roared. Joey was near the park and saw the giant ape. Everyone was running away from the giant ape. But, Joey ran towards the giant ape.**

**"HEY, MONKEY!!!" Joey shouted.**

**Yugi picked Joey up in his fist and Joey fought to get free before noticing the Millennium Puzzle around the ape's neck. Gohan instant transmitted there and gasped realizing that his grandson had turned into a Saiyan ape.**

**"Yug?" Joey asked in disbelieve.**

**Yugi squeezed Joey slightly.**

**"Yug, snap outta it." Joey pled.**

**Gohan flew over as fast as he could and freed Joey catching him before he fell and putting him down on the ground.**

**"What da hell has happened ta Yug!?!" Joey demanded.**

**"There are several forms of Saiyan. 1st is regular Saiyan, 2nd is super Saiyan, 3rd is super Saiyan 2, 4th is super Saiyan 3, 5th is the Saiyan ape and 6th is super Saiyan 4. Right now Yugi is on transformation number 5. But, he's a yellow Saiyan ape." Gohan explained.**

**"What does dat mean?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"It means if we can get Yugi to remember who he really is then he'll assent to super Saiyan 4. I have an idea, try to keep him busy." Gohan said instant transmitting out.**

**"Need some help?" Goten asked.**

**"Who're ya?" Joey asked.**

**"I'm Gohan's little brother, Goten." He said.**

**"OK, den." Joey said.**

**MEANWHILE WITH GOHAN**

**Gohan instant transmitted into the same room as Pan and Trunks. Pan and Trunks were watching a news program about a giant ape rampaging through Domino.**

**"I hope that thing doesn't hurt Yugi." Pan said.**

**"Not possible." Gohan said.**

**"Papa? What do you mean, not possible!?!" Pan demanded.**

**"That giant ape in Domino is Yugi." Gohan said sadly.**

**"What!?!" Trunks demanded.**

**"You heard me right." Gohan said sadly.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI**

**Yugi knocked down the window wall for Kaiba's office. Kaiba jumped up and spun to face what was his window.**

**"What the...hell is...that?" Kaiba gasped in shock at the sight of a giant yellow ape outside of the hole that was his office window. **

**Then the ape grabbed Kaiba in it's fist.**

**"YUG, PUT KAIBA DOWN, NOW!!!" Joey shouted as he and Goten appeared on the roof with instant transmission.**

**Since Yugi was a Saiyan ape he could only grunt like an ape. Yugi grunted cocking his head in confusion.**

**"WHEELER, WHAT THE HELL ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS APE ISN'T YUGI!!!" Kaiba shouted.**

**"Look around the ape's neck, Kaiba." Joey said sadly.**

**Kaiba blinked in confusion. But, looked around the ape's neck and gasped.**

**"That's the Millennium Puzzle!" Kaiba exclaimed.**

**"I know." Joey said sadly.**

**"Please, Yugi. You gotta remember who ya are." Joey pled.**

**Yami appeared in spirit form next to Joey with tears in his eyes. **

**"Please, Yugi. Snap out of it." Yami pled.**

**Flashes went through Yugi's mind. Then Yugi grunted sadly and put Kaiba down on the roof. Joey looked at Kaiba.**

**"Kaiba, are ya OK?" Joey asked.**

**"I'm fine, Wheeler." Kaiba said.**

**Yami was of course invisible to everyone but, Yugi. Yami stepped forwards towards Yugi.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern.**

**Yugi grunted sadly, and looked at the ground sadly. Then Yugi started roaring as he started to transform into ss4. Joey gasped.**

**"It's happenin', Yug is goin' super Saiyan 4." Joey said. **

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi flew up to the roof and landed as a ss4 in front of Yami who was still in spirit form.**

**-Yugi, are you back?-**

**Yugi nodded.**

**/I'm back, Yami. Thanks to you./**

**"Yug?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"It's him Joey, he's back." Goten said.**

**Joey smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back at Joey.**

**-Me? I didn't do anything.-**

**/You reminded me of who I was, which allowed this transformation./**

**-Really?-**

**Yugi nodded.**

**/Yeah, Yami./**

**Yugi powered down and went back to a regular Saiyan. Joey and Kaiba both stepped back in surprise.**

**"What is it, Joey?" Goten asked.**

**"Yugi's hair...is...black." Kaiba said.**

**"Yes, it is Kaiba." Yugi said.**

**"And...ya...have...a tail." Joey said.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**-Yugi, I can't believe I never noticed your tail before.-**

**/Me either./**

**"Yugi, why do you insist on wearing contacts? I mean it's not like you actually fight, anymore." Goten said.**

**"What does he mean, Yug?" Joey asked.**

**-Yeah, what Joey said.-**

**/I'm supposed to wear glasses, but I prefer contacts./**

**-I see.-**

**"He's supposed to wear glasses." Goten said.**

**Yugi rolled his eyes. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**"I've had enough of this Goten, later." Yugi said and instant transmitted away.**

**Joey blinked. Then Joey looked at Goten.**

**"Where'd he go?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"I don't know. He reminds me so much of Vegeta, sometimes." Goten said.**

**Yugi instant transmitted into Vegeta's training room.**

**"Activate training program, 1st level at 100x gravity." Yugi ordered.**

**Then the training robots activated and the gravity increased. Yugi began to train.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Unknown to Yugi, Vegeta was watching him train on the monitors. Yami appeared in spirit form and fell to his knees in surprise of the strength of the gravity and looked to Yugi. Yugi was dodging and flipping like the gravity was nothing. Yugi glance over and saw Yami his eyes widen in shock.**

**/Yami, get back in the puzzle you can't handle this gravity./**

**Distracted Yugi forgot about the training robots and got blasted by all of them at once. Yugi cried out in pain and fell to his knees gasping in pain.**

**-YUGI!!!-**

**/Hurry./**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Vegeta ran in.**

**"Computer end training program!" Vegeta exclaimed.**

**Yugi look up at Vegeta weakly.**

**"Grandpa." Yugi asked weakly.**

**"Yeah, come on." Vegeta said.**

**Then Vegeta walked over and helped Yugi up and helped him out of the training room. Vegeta sat Yugi in a chair and looked over his injuries. Yami appeared in spirit form. Yami frowned at Yugi worriedly.**

**-Yugi?-**

**/I'm fine, Yami./**

**-You and I both know we can't fool eachother. You're not fine.-**

**/I'll be fine./**

**Yugi looked at Yami.**

**-Are you sure?-**

**/Yeah, trust me./**

**Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami smiled back at Yugi.**

**-OK.-**

**"You should get home. But, promise me you'll rest when you get there. At least for a few days." Vegeta said.**

**Yugi sighed in defeat.**

**"OK, grandpa. I promise, I'll rest." Yugi said.**

**Yugi tried to get up. But, he fell back in the chair, because of the pain that came with moving.**

**-Maybe I should take over.-**

**/But, then you'd be the one in pain, and I can't let that happen./**

**-Yugi, I'd be able to handle the pain better. You've never suffered through this much pain as long as I've known you.-**

**/OK, you win, Yami./**

**"YU-GI-OH!!!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.**

**Yami stood up. Yami looked at Vegeta. Vegeta narrowed his eyes slightly at Yami.**

**"What?" Yami asked sounding slightly annoyed.**

**"You're not Yugi." Vegeta said.**

**Yami's eyes widen in shock.**

**"How could you tell?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"It's your power level." Vegeta said.**

**"What about it?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"Your power level is lower then Yugi's." Vegeta said.**

**"My name is Yami. Yugi and I share his body. I use to stay solely within the Millennium Puzzle until Yugi put it together and I've just learned 2 days ago that Yugi had those kind of abilities, he taught me how to use them. It took him 2 days. The 1st day he taught me how to use his abilities, the 2nd he taught me how to use his attacks. I should get Yugi home." Yami said.**

**"OK." Vegeta said.**

**Then Yami instant transmitted out of there and into the Kame Game Shop. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi, Yugi stumbled backwards and sat on his bed, breathing heavily. Yami appeared in spirit form frowning worriedly at Yugi. Yugi layed down on his back, still breathing heavily. Gramps ran in, and gasped at the sight of Yugi. Then Gramps ran over to Yugi's bedside.**

**-Yugi?-**

**/I'm fine./**

**-Are you sure?-**

**/Yeah./**

**-Good. But, you're hurt Yugi you should take it easy.-**

**/I know./**

**-Good.-**

**/And I will, don't worry./**

**-OK.-**

**"Yugi, what happened!?!" Gramps demanded with deep concern.**

**"I...was...upset...so...I...went...to...CapsuleCorp...and...used...Vegeta's...training...room...I...got...distracted...and...forgot...about...the...training...robots...and...I...got...blasted...by...all...of...them...at...once. I'm...fine. Through...I...am...a...bit...tired." Yugi gasped out in pain.**

**Gramps frowned worriedly at Yugi.**

**"Then I'll let you rest." Gramps said.**

**Then Gramps walked out and closed Yugi's door behind him.**

**-Sleep well, Yugi.-**

**/I will, Yami./**

**-OK.-**

**Then Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Yugi woke up. Then Yugi sat up weakly and looked around. Yami appeared in spirit form frowning worriedly at Yugi.**

**-Yugi, how are you feeling?-**

**/I'm a little weak. But, other then that I'm fine./**

**-Good.-**

**/I know./**

**Joey walked into Yugi's room.**

**"Hey, Joey?" Yugi said weakly.**

**"Hey, Yug. Where'd ya go and what're doin'?" Joey asked.**

**"CapsuleCorp, resting." Yugi said weakly.**

**"How and why?" Joey asked.**

**"My father is the President of CapsuleCorp. And to answer your second question, I borrowed my grandfather's training room and Yami appeared in spirit form, I got distracted, and I was blasted by all of the training robots at once. Luckily Saiyans heal faster then humans. But, I'm still a little weak. I'm fine though." Yugi said weakly.**

**"Ya sure?" Joey asked.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said weakly.**

**Yugi looked at the ground tiredly.**

**"Good." Joey said.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said weakly.**

**"You should rest, Yug." Joey said.**

**"I know." Yugi said weakly.**

_**"YUGI!!!" King Kai shouted.**_

**Yugi's head snapped up.**

**"King Kai?" Yugi asked.**

_**"BE QUITE AND LITSEN!!!" King Kai shouted.**_

**"Fine. But, there no need to yell." Yugi said.**

**_"AKUNDIN IS HEADING BACK TO EARTH!!!" King Kai shouted._**

**"What!?!" Yugi demanded.**

_**"You heard me." King Kai said.**_

**"I'll warn the family. We'll be ready. How long do you think we have?" Yugi asked.**

_**"About a week." King Kai said.**_

**"We'll have to use, the Room Of Spirit And Time. We'll go in two at a time. But, we'll be ready." Yugi said.**

_**"I suggest you go in with Goku." King Kai said.**_

**"But, King Kai you can only go in there twice in a lifetime, and he's already done that." Yugi said.**

_**"Then asked your mother or father. Good luck, Yugi." King Kai said.**_

**Then Yugi looked at Joey.**

**"I have to go." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi instant transmitted out and instant transmitted in CapsuleCorb behind Vegeta.**

**"GRANDPA!!!" Yugi shouted.**

**Vegeta spun around and saw Yugi.**

**"Yugi, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked with concern.**

**"King Kai just told me that Akunadin is heading to Earth." Yugi said.**

**"I don't understand, Yugi. What's so bad about this Akunadin fellow?" Vegeta asked in confusion.**

**"Where should I start?" Yugi asked.**

**"The beginning." Vegeta said.**

**"OK, here it goes. It all started 5,000 years ago." Yugi said.**

**FLASHBACK 5,000 YEARS AGO**

**Prince Atemi was on a date with Treanna his fiancée. ((Treanna was Téa's name 5,000 years ago.)) A man grabbed Prince Atemi, Prince Atemi struggled to get free from the man.**

**"If you keep struggling I'll kill your girlfriend." The man said.**

**Prince Atemi's eyes widen with fear.**

**"No Treanna." Prince Atemi said and stopped fighting the man.**

**Then Prince Atemi and the man disappeared in a flash.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**The man snatched the Horus Shadow Puzzle ((A much more powerful version of the Millennium Puzzle.)) from Prince Atemi. Then the man threw Prince Atemi in a cell and locked the cell door. Then the man took off his cloak revealing his face to Prince Atemi. Prince Atemi gasped.**

**"AKUNDIN, YOU TRATIOR!!!" Prince Atemi shouted in anger.**

**"Prepare the torture chambers." Akunadin told his flunky.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Akunadin tortured me to death back then, grandpa. He was my own uncle. When my father, Pharaoh Akunumkanon found out he got really angry and banished him to the Shadow Realm. He must have escaped somehow from the Shadow Realm. He probably knows I'm alive again and will be coming for me and we only have a week to prepare. I was going to ask dad to go into the Room Of Spirit And Time with me." Yugi said.**

**"He'll go with you. You go to Trunks's office and ask him. I'll go warn the others." Vegeta said.**

**Then Vegeta instant transmitted out. Yugi walked up to Trunks's secretary's desk.**

**"Hello, is Trunks here?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes, but, he's very busy." The secretary said.**

**"He'll wanna see me." Yugi said.**

**"Who may I tell him is here?" The secretary asked.**

**"Tell him, his son is here." Yugi said.**

**Then the secretary picked up the phone and dialed. Then the phone on Trunks's desk rang and he answered it.**

**"Hello, Trunks here." He said.**

**"Sir, your son's here to see you." The secretary said.**

**"What!?! Send him in." Trunks said.**

**Yugi walked into Trunks's office.**

**"Hi, dad." Yugi said.**

**"What's wrong, Yugi?" Trunks asked.**

**"I'm in major trouble, dad." Yugi said.**

**"What do you mean!?!" Trunks demanded with deep concern.**

**"Let's just say an old enemy of mine is going to be here in a week with the intention to kill me." Yugi said.**

**"What!?!" Trunks demanded.**

**-Yugi, why did you lock me inside the Millennium Puzzle while you were talking to your grandpa?-**

**/I had my reasons./**

**Then there was a bright flash behind Yugi. Yugi spun around and a women appeared. Yugi gasped it was...**

♦◊♦◊


End file.
